A Vacation Through Time
by Restless-Soul1
Summary: After six years of hunting jewel shards Kagome decides everyone needs a break and decided to involve her friends in the most comical idea she has had to date!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fanfiction.

A/N: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha cross-over; final parings are yet to be determined .This is my first attempt at fan fiction, I have read it for years and I have had so many ideas I just never really tried to write till this one story just kept plaguing my mind...let me know what you think, any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcomed flames will not be tolerated, I do not need someone being rude about my writing skills or lack there of

Chapter 1

Kagome was fidgeting; it had taken her a month to plan this. She ended up doing the two things she hated the most, lying to and manipulating the people she cared about the most. She wasn't guilty of doing anything to harm her friends, which was her only consolation to this plan of hers. If everything worked out right her two groups of friends would meet, and she would get the birthday present she wanted the most... A mini-vacation.

"Ok this should do it" she said to herself as she looked over the items she had purchased earlier that day. She had to smile to herself at the fake ID s she had her best friend Yusuke make for her from some of the pictures she had taken from the past. She had come up with some nice last names for her friends. To Sango she had given her own last name Higurashi, and for Miroku she had given him the last name Hoshi. With Inu Yasha she had to be a little creative in order to keep people from figuring out he was a half demon, she altered his name just a little so now he is Yasha Taisho. She placed the ID s and other items in each person's respective bag.

Kagome looked over her reflection in the mirror by her bed.

'Well this is it Kagome you can do this' She thought as she silently appraised her appearance.

Gone was the 15 year old girl that fell down the well six years ago, before her stood a young woman in a light blue sundress that hugged the curves of her body like a second skin and flared out at the hips falling just above her knees. She turned from the mirror and started putting the items she had lain over the bed into different shopping bags She left Inu Yasha's bag on her bed but grabbed the other two as she made her way down the stairs from her room.

She waved goodbye to her mother as she left the house calling over her shoulder "Mom be back shortly"

"Ok dear, please be careful!" her mother replied as Kagome made her way to the old well house.

Kagome jumped into the old well as the familiar magical aura encased her body transporting her to the past.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I know its a short chapter but I will have the next one up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fanfiction.

A/N: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha cross-over; final parings are yet to be determined .Have no fear the YYH gang will be making an appearence shortly...just not this chapter.

Chapter 2

It was around noon when Kagome went through to the past. Her friends were waiting for her by the well as she instructed them to do yesterday when she had left. The only one not present was Inu Yasha. She pulled her self over the rim of the old bone eaters well and looked around. Making sure no one human or demon was present besides allies.

"Good afternoon Lady Kagome, I take it your little trip was a success?" Miroku asked as he assisted her out of the well.

"Yes it was Miroku, I take it you all held up your end of the deal? You delayed Inu Yasha from discovering my return so soon?" she asked as she offered up the bags she was holding to their intended owners.

"Of course we did Kagome, but why are we doing this?" Sango said as she took her bag from the young girl she has come to regard as her sister.

"I have several reasons Sango. Well as you both know we have collected all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, aside from the ones Naraku has and the two Kouga possesses. The final battle is coming soon and we are at the disadvantage, I was thinking that we could all use a mini vacation before we face off with Naraku; you know to get our strength up. That and the fact we don't know if I will be able to still travel here once the jewel is complete. So I want to take advantage of this time..." Kagome stated as she hung her head low to hide the sadness that was etched on her face. "Besides tomorrow is my twenty-first birthday, marking the fact that I am considered an adult in my era, a coming of age so to say in my time. Plus it's also the anniversary of the first time I fell into the well. I want to celebrate with ALL my friends past and present"

Sango was no fool; she had come to know the woman in front of her as though she were her own flesh and blood. It was what Kagome did not say that made the difference to the demon slayer. Kagome was clearly worried that they all would not survive the final battle with the evil hanyou. Everyone silently shared the same concerns about the battle ahead, maybe Kagome was right they did deserve a bit of happiness... for it may very well be their last.

"Lady Kagome, we sent Inu Yasha to another village half a day's journey from here to retrieve rare healing herbs for Kaede, just as you suggested. He did not suspect you would be coming back this quickly. He should be back tomorrow morning, tonight at the earliest"

"Thanks Miroku, did you give the message to Kaede?"

"Shippo is delivering it now; he was informed to tell her she is to tell Inu Yasha to go to your time tomorrow. Kirara is going to guard the village from the demons until our return and Shippo has hidden our weapons near Kaede's hut."

"Excellent! Now all that s left is to get you both to change into your new clothes. I have had Fake ID's made so you can go places with me that you have to be 21 to enter. Sango your cover story if anyone asks is you are my half sister, you moved away when we were young after father died. Miroku you are going to be Sango's boyfriend visiting me with her. I am going to help Sango dress. Miroku you are on your own. I wrote you a set of instructions on how to dress in the modern clothes, if you need help just yell for me"

Sango just looked at Kagome while Miroku decided to voice his concerns.

"Lady Kagome, are you even sure this will work? We have never tried to cross through to your time. The only one who has tried is Shippo and he did not manage to get through..."

"I know but I have a theory, you see the first time I came through the well I was yanked through by a demon, so I figure same concept only reversed. Shippo will be on my back and you and Sango will be holding my hands and we can jump through together, I believe as long as we are touching you should have no problem following me"

Miroku just sighed and turned to go and change into his new clothes. He truly hoped Kagome knew what she was getting them into. He would certainly hate to be on the receiving end of Inu Yasha's wrath when he found out that they deceived him. Although Miroku knew Kagome's heart was in the right place concerning this plan. It was true they needed a break, he looked down at his hand covered with the sacred cloth and rosary beads.

'not much longer... either we face Naraku and triumph or I face the same fate as my father and grandfather before me'

As Miroku walked away to change Kagome dragged Sango the opposite direction of the monk. They were a good distance away and Kagome pushed her aura out around her to make sure no one was near to accidentally walk in on them as Sango changed. Sango striped out of her exterminators outfit as Kagome started pulling out the dress and undergarments from the future, Sango noticed the dress Kagome picked out for her resembled the one Kagome herself was wearing except it was pink, as Sango ran her fingers over the fabric she notice the texture was light and smooth, like nothing she has ever worn before, this was the type of fabric only the noble men and ladies could afford.

"Kagome I couldn't wear something like this" Sango said after Kagome helped her put on the undergarments. Kagome miss understood the slayers apprehension towards the dress.

"Sango this dress will look fantastic on you, I know your not use to wearing something so revealing but let me assure you most women in my time dress like this."

"That's not what I meant Kagome, I was referring to the cost of this dress; it must have cost you a fortune for such fine cloth and craftsmanship."

"Of course you can Sango, it s not like that in my time, I have half a dozen of them at home they don t cost much at all" Kagome said as she put the dress over Sango's head and brought it down to rest against the lean body of the slayers body. The back of the dress covered the nasty scar Sango would carry for the rest of her life. The scar served as a constant reminder of what she was fighting for... her brother, Kohaku. Kagome took the Fake id out of the purse she had bought for Sango and showed it to her.

"Sango Higurashi 26 years old" Sango looked at the piece of plastic with her face on it. Kagome had claimed her formally as her sister. It meant so much to the woman who had lost her whole family to the evil hanyou. She started to cry.

Kagome embraced the older woman before her in silent understanding as Shippo made his way to the two young women. Kagome sensed his presence long before he came to where they were. She quickly helped Sango put on the shoes she brought her to complete the out fit as the orange blur slammed into her chest.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo started chattering excitedly by the time he got his sentence out he was huffing for air. He was talking so fast it amazed the women that he didn t pass out for lack of oxygen.

The girls laughed as they put Sango's old clothes into the bag and started making their way back to the well. When they came into the clearing Sango stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't prepared for what she saw as she laid eyes on Miroku, Kagome had done her job well. Miroku was reclining on the well's edge and he was dressed in his new modern clothing. The dark purple button up dress shirt complemented the violet hues in his eyes and the black fitted slacks gave Sango her first glimpse of just how lean and well built he really was. Sango couldn't speak as she was caught staring at him much like he had looked on her body in the past. Miroku looked up as the ladies entered the clearing and his breath was momentarily caught in his throat. He noticed the way Sango's eyes lingered over his body.

"Why my dear Sango, it seems you approve of Lady Kagome's taste in apparel. I must say you look absolutely beautiful" in reality Miroku had envisioned Sango in Kagome's clothing so many times before he wasn't as shocked as he would have been. He silently thanked Kami women changed the way they dressed in the future. Sango averted her eyes from the monk; she couldn't believe he had caught her staring at him like a hungry predator.

Kagome notice how her friends had looked at one another. She was certain that once she got them to her time and she could show them the possibilities that the future holds, maybe they would have the confidence to defeat Naraku and possibly start a future of their own.

"Well, its time... Sango, Miroku climb on the edge of the well here with me and Shippo climb up onto my back... ok take a firm grip on my hands and on the count of three we jump. If I am right the pull of time on me should cause you to follow." The three did as instructed; they peered down into the depths of the well, and for a moment they were afraid of what might happen.

"Ready?" they just nodded in response

"1... 2... 3!!!!!!" They all jumped in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well that concludes Chapter 2. What adventures await the quartet in the 21st century? I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. Please remember to review and let me know how I am doing or how I can improve! Thanks!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fan fiction. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, YomiuriTV, Sunrise, and VIZ, LLC. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FugiTV, Pierriot, and FUNimation Productions LTD.

A/N: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha cross-over; final parings are yet to be determined .

Chapter 3

*~*~LAST CHAPTER~*~*

The three did as instructed; they peered down into the depths of the well, and for a moment they were afraid of what might happen.

"Ready?" they just nodded in response

"1... 2... 3!!!!!!" They all jumped in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*

As they fell down the well a magical blue light enveloped their bodies as it transported them through time. Shippo huddled under Kagome's hair while squeezing his eyes shut, he was frightened. They landed with a light thud at the bottom of the ancient well, it was dark, and they could not see the sky above. Kagome started up the rope ladder and Miroku and Sango followed.

As they climbed over the edge of the well Shippo's natural curiosity took over as he leapt from Kagome's shoulder. The two adults began looking around as well, they noticed they were standing in a building made of old wood with a set of stairs that lead to a door there were no windows and very little light. Kagome climbed the stairs to the door, Sango and Miroku followed.

"Mom, is this where you live?" Shippo asked as he continued to look around the tiny building.

Kagome was caught by surprise when Shippo called her mom, she knew he viewed her as such just as she viewed him as her son, but he had never called her mother out loud. It warmed her heart and she just smiled.

"No Shippo, this is the well house, just for the well itself and some of the things I take to the past with me. I live in the house just outside; my mother, brother, and grandfather are inside waiting for us. Mom has made us some lunch, then I am going to take everyone to look around the city and to meet my cousin and best friend."

Shippo climbed the stairs to stand with the others while Kagome opened the door.

"Ugh it smells funny here, and it s so loud... Where are all the trees?" Shippo said as he held his little hands over his sensitive nose

"That's the pollution in the air, give it time you will get use to the smell, it hardly bothers Inu Yasha anymore and the noise you hear are cars and the many people from the city passing the shrine."

"HEY SIS!!! MOM HAS LUNCH READY HURRY UP SHE WONT LET US EAT TILL YOU GET IN HERE!!!!" Souta called from the front door of the house when he spotted his sister and her friends emerge from the well house he had been watching for them for the last thirty mins.

~*~MEANWHILE~*~

Somewhere in the Reikai, Koenma, the child like ruler sat at his overly large desk with paper work stacked around him almost completely blocking him from view. He was busily stamping his seal on documents that allowed the souls of the worthy to be reincarnated, when a blue ogre wearing nothing but a tiger striped loin cloth suddenly burst through the doors of the office.

"Koenma sir! Koenma sir!"

"Stamp, sure... stamp, sure... approval, sure... appeal, sure... comeback from the dead... why not!"

"Koenma sir, this just came in from intelligence"

"Yes ogre, what is so important that you are interrupting my work?" Koenma asked as he took the paper from the ogre.

"Intelligence reports there has been a large disturbance of spirit energy at the Higurashi Shrine, and a new demonic energy seams to have appeared out of no where Koenma Sir."

"WHAT!! Call Botan, tell her the situation and get Yusuke and the others on this at once!!!" Koenma stated as he gave ogre a stern look, the ogre just stood there dumbly as Koenma started drumming his fingers on his gold encrusted desktop.

"Well are you going to get Botan or do I have to do it myself!!"

The ogre jumped three feet into the air as Koenma's words finally registered in his brain. He quickly ran from the room before Koenma decided to punish him.

~*~* Back in the Nigenkai*~*~

In a small apartment two young men were sleeping, one was laid out on the couch in a haphazard sort of way. He had one leg draped over the back of the couch the other was on the arm rest, his upper body was hanging precariously over the edge while his head just sort of dangled inches above the floor. The other young man was sprawled out in a recliner with his leg propped up over the arm rest. Both were snoring over the static of the TV. Suddenly a door way appeared out of thin air in the room, a young blue haired woman wearing a pink kimono walked through. She looked from one to the other stiffening a giggle, she walked over to the black haired boy in the recliner.

"Yusuke!... Yusuke wake up!!!!" she shook his shoulders rather forcefully while she spoke. He refused to acknowledge her attempts. Botan was getting frustrated that she could not rouse the young man so she decided to try the other

"Kuwabara wake up!!... I have a mission for you!.... I said WAKE UP!"

The Orange haired man just snored louder as Botan stood there fuming. Finally she decided the only way to wake them up was by force. She brought forth her oar and bonked Yusuke on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL!...BOTAN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST HIT ME?" Yusuke jumped up from the recliner and was rubbing the large lump on his head.

Yusuke I have a mission for you and the others, now please wake Kuwabara so I can tell you both what's going on.

"Why can't you hit him with your damn oar like you did me?"

"Simple he is human and I would hurt him"

Yusuke just shrugged as he picked up a glass of water off of the table beside him and threw it on Kuwabara's face.

"YUKINA!...oh wait why did you throw water on me Urameshi? You re asking for my foot up your ass!... Oh hey Botan what are you doing here?"

"The damn toddler has another fucking mission for us"

Now boys I need you to focus for once, we have received reports of a vast amount of spiritual energy at the Higurashi Shrine. Now under normal circumstances this could be overlooked but along with this energy an un-known demonic energy has appeared out of no where, Lord Koenma needs you to investigate this demonic presence and find out if there had been a breach in the barrier to Makai. We do not know if this demon is a threat to the humans there or not

Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked at one another before turning back to Botan.

"We know the shrine well... that's where Kagome lives"

"Who is Kagome?"

"She is my cousin and Urameshi's friend, come on we gotta get to her NOW she is in danger and needs us" Kuwabara yelled as he and Yusuke ran out the front door.

* * *

A/N: This takes place after Yusuke finds out about his demon heritage. As always please Review I want your feed back, let me know how to improve or if you want give me a few ideas to throw into the plot...THANKS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fan fiction. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, YomiuriTV, Sunrise, and VIZ, LLC. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FugiTV, Pierriot, and FUNimation Productions LTD.

A/N: This is a YuYu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha cross-over; final parings are yet to be determined….

Special thanks goes out to Cosmic-lover for my very first review, I am so glad you enjoyed the story. Once I get past the introductions and all you will then get your first real clues as to the pairings.... oh I am so evil... ^.^

Chapter 4

~*~*Back at the Shrine*~*~

After lunch with her family, and a brief explanation to them about the cover story for her friends should anyone ask who they were, Kagome took her friends on a tour of her home. Occasionally she had to stop to explain the modern conveniences to the three slightly overwhelmed time travelers. The bathroom was truly a comical experience as Sango almost flushed poor Shippo down the toilet.

"Kagome you have a beautiful home, it is no wonder why you had such a hard time adapting to our lifestyle" Sango said a she looked at the pictures Kagome had on the mantle in the living room. Some were of Kagome as a small child, others of her and Souta, her mother and grandfather, and some with her and an older looking male with the same cobalt blue eyes Kagome herself possessed.

"That's my father, over there are pictures I took of you all last summer" she said as she pointed to the far end of the room on a shelf.

There were several pictures, most of them candid, some of everyone, including Sesshomaru and Kouga. In a large frame there was a group photo that Sango remembered quite well, it was taken when they had Kohaku back, Naraku tricked them into believing they had saved him. He stood there beside her and Miroku, Inu Yasha and Kagome stood to the right and Kaede to the left with Shippo Kirara and Kouga. They all looked so happy, moments after the picture was taken Naraku attacked and took Kohaku away again. Sango turned around to face her friend with unshed tears still in her eyes. Miroku and Shippo were in the room playing video games with Souta. Suddenly Miroku's head snapped up as Kagome turned to face the window that faced out into the court yard. Sango visibly tensed as Miroku spoke.

"Lady Kagome I feel strong demonic auras rapidly approaching"

"I feel them too there are three I think, and a fourth human, two seem familiar…hold on I know those auras…but that's imposable he is not a demon…"

"Mama I thought you said there weren't any demons here"

"I have never sensed them here before" Kagome said a she stared out the window. Whatever was going on it was heading straight for them.

"Shippo I need you to stay in the house with Souta… Miroku, Sango follow me, I think its time to return your weapons to their proper owners"

"What do you mean Lady Kagome? Our weapons are home." Miroku asked as he scratched his head.

"Not really, I have your weapons here, they are 500 years old but still in good condition...."

~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~

The two men bolted out of Yusuke's apartment complex, luckily they were just blocks from the shrine. Botan left in search of Kurama and Hiei, they weren't difficult to find. They were at Kurama's apartment; she explained the mission and transported them to the shrine just in time to see Yusuke and Kuwabara start to bolt up the shrine steps. The four raced up the stairs and begun to look around the shrine grounds for anything strange or demonic.

Hiei was about to release his Jagen eye to search for the demonic presence when suddenly the front door to the main house opened. Two women and a man stepped out. Beside the door they exited was a strange overly large boomerang, a gold staff, and a set of bow and arrows. One of the women and the man looked tense and ready to fight if need be. While the other woman looked relaxed, then she spoke.

"Hey 'Bara! Yusuke! I didn't expect you to come here I thought we were going to meet later, I was about to call you both… umm who are they? Are they friends of yours?" Kagome said as she looked over the two strangers before her warily trying to sense if they were in fact evil. One was a positively gorgeous red head, with the most beautiful emerald eyes, the other was short, well built, with gravity defying black hair and the most penetrating red eyes she had ever seen. His gaze reminded her of another stoic demon lord she left in the past. Both were hansom and their auras spoke of power but neither gave off evil.

"They are friends of ours… Kags not to be rude though umm have you seen anyone around here that doesn't look normal?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at the two people standing with Kagome 'Woah!!! that guy has a high spiritual awareness like me, and she gives me the willies'

Kagome looked at her cousin then to his friends and let a small giggle escape her lips before she answered. "No offence 'Bara but the four of you fit that description perfectly, care to elaborate?"

Miroku stood between Kagome and Sango as he appraised the situation, he knew the men before him were demons, he also knew the orange haired man Kagome was talking to had spiritual powers much like Kagome only his were weak compared to his own or that of the woman he had come to respect at his sister and friend. Sango too was eyeing the men with the scrutinizing gaze of the slayer that she was, over the last few years with Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo she had began to realize there was more to a demon than just the fact of their heritage, yet trust was still something to be earned.

"Nah Kags you wouldn't understand, there are things in this world you would have to see to believe and even then you would doubt it…Umm who are your friends?" Kuwabara looked at his cousin with a far and away gaze in his eyes as though he were recalling something from his past.

"Hey aren't these the people you had me make the id's for Kags?" Yusuke was looking at Kagome's friends, trying to detect if they were in fact the possible demon they were looking for.

"Oh I am sorry that was so rude of me, this is Miroku, and Sango, Sango is my half sister, and Miroku is her boyfriend, guys this is my cousin Kazuma Kuwabara, and my best friend Yusuke Urameshi, and their friends…Umm who are you two?"

"Allow me, I am Shuichi Minamono, and this is my comrade, Hiei." At the mention of his name the shorter black haired man simply nodded his head. " I am delighted to meet you" The beautiful red haired man stated as he took Kagome's hand into his own and brought it up to his lips to lay a chaste kiss upon it. When he did so his demonic senses picked up traces of kitsune and holy energy _'Strange, she has been near a Kitsune, recently I think, though I do not detect the source, and she has the power of a miko radiating through her blood…'_

**_-That's funny I could have sworn that all true mikos were long ago striped of power due to the split of the worlds. Red, we must find out more about this woman…-_**

_'I agree Youko'_ He slowly released her hand as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

Suddenly there was a large crash coming from inside the house followed by a young boys scream

"Oh god, Shippo" Kagome turned to run into the house, Kuwabara and Yusuke also turned to run, just then the front door burst open as a young boy ran forward holding a small orange bundle cradled in his arms.

"Kagome I am sorry I took my eyes off of him for just a second, I didn't know he would try and climb up the pantry shelves, he fell and…and I think he is hurt bad sis" he slowly passed the small bundle to his sister just everyone started to crowd around them that's when Yusuke and the others realized the orange bundle was a boy of sorts.

"Woah, WHAT THE HELL..." Yusuke started to rant but was quickly cut off by a stern look from Kagome as she started to panic.

"Shut up!!! Shippo…Shippo swettie, wake up baby... mama is here, please open your eyes…. Miroku why isn't he waking up?" tears were streaming down her face as she cradled the small boy.

"Lady Kagome lay him down, it looks like he has snapped his neck…it's a miracle he is still breathing but he wont last much longer" she did as she was instructed.

"Now Lady Kagome I need you to focus, block everything out but my voice, if you want this to work you must do as I say everyone else please remain as quiet as possible"

"O…Kay" she sniffled as she tried to block out the noises, those around her just nodded. Sango looked pale as a ghost as she looked at the small child laying between her sister and the monk.

"Alright take my hand and lay the other over his heart, now focus on your power, look deep with in, you must focus on healing him, imagine mending the bones with your mind, picture his body whole and intact, I promise you wont hurt him if you focus on healing only"

Miroku now too concentrated on his own power trying to channel his control through Kagome, he had his hand resting on Shippo's brow a soft pink light enveloped Kagome as a soft purple light surrounded Miroku. After a few moments the young boy between them started to move and began to open his eyes.

"Ma…ma, wha happened? His voice was weak but he was awake.

"Oh my precious little boy your ok, you scared me so much…don't ever do that to me again I couldn't take it if I lost you" she picked him back up from the ground and clutched him to herself as she stood, running her fingers through his hair.

"umm Kagome what the hell is going on, you don't have a kid, and he looks all weird, what up with his feet and why the hell dose he have a TAIL?" Kuwabara bombarded the young woman with so many questions and statements so quickly it could make ones head spin. He truly thought he knew everything there was to know about his cousin. Why did have to be the last to know anything?

"Bara, I don't need this right now, he IS my son, and I just about lost him, just...*sigh* everyone go in the house and I will explain…."

* * *

A/N: Well here is chapter 4, hope you like. Please remember to review, I really need the feedback, it would also help me to improve the story so you can enjoy it more!!! Again thanks to Cosmic-lover for the review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, characters or main storyline, I do not profit from the writing of this fan fiction. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, YomiuriTV, Sunrise, and VIZ, LLC. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FugiTV, Pierriot, and FUNimation Productions LTD.

A/N: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inu Yasha cross-over; final parings are yet to be determined….

Special thanks once again to my reviewers Cosmic-lover and Attila'x

The first part of this chapter is an exchange between Youko and Kurama / Shuichi

To make it easier to understand the telepathic dialog is as follows…

_Kurama / Shuichi_

_**Youko**_

_/Hiei/_

Chapter 5

*During Shippo's healing*

'_**That's a Forest Kitsune Red!!! Their kind was long ago wiped out…how in the hell…'**_

_What do you mean they were wiped out? I didn't think it was possible to take out an entire clan of Kitsunes…_

'_**Well as you know Kitsunes are curious by nature, and looking like you do now do you see the similarities between my influence on your appearance and his natural appearance?**_

_Well now that you mention it… it dose look as though we could be related except for his more fox like features_

_**Couple that with your knowledge of how our fan club flocks to you…**_

_Ok but I do not fully comprehend what our fan club has to do with anything…_

_**Well before the barrier was put in place demons roamed free and Kitsunes were by far some of the most attractive of demon species either in their animal form or in their human like form, humans began to covet the true beauty of our kind and hunted them down for their pelts**_

_Oh I see… _

_**The Forest Clans controlled fox fire, the young were masters of illusion, but in the end it didn't matter with fighting for survival against other demons, and now from the human threat to the young ones for they were the most vulnerable to the humans. One by one they fell, the she-foxes defending the young, the males defending the home, the young not strong enough on their own… that is why in the makai we don't run across many of our own, I would wager, considering she clames the kit as her own that his parents are dead and he might well be the last of his kind like we are the last of our own, Silver Spirit Kitsunes were already rare before the massacres…**_

_Interesting… it looks as though she truly loves the child, I do believe they are going to succeed in restoring him, though I couldn't possibly fathom what would cause a Miko and a Monk to work together to SAVE a demon. I thought they were sworn enemies of all demons before the barriers made them obsolete? _

_**They are Red, we need to know more about the detective's strange friends… and that woman miko or not…what I wouldn't give to bed that supple body…**_

_Ahh there is the signal to me you're back to normal…_

_**Do no try to deny you find her attractive as well Red, remember I can read your every thought…**_

_**/**__Hn. Fox while you were talking to yourself you missed the fact were are on the move into the house to get the answers you want__**/**_

*~meanwhile~*

Kagome watched as everyone filed into the house 'man this is going to be a long night…I just hope Inu Yasha stays put in the past until we get done but knowing my luck…' she looked down to the child in her arms she couldn't believe she had just about lost him, she already was harboring fears that he would be killed in the final battle. Then and there she decided she would find a way to keep him safe no matter what.

Kagome followed everyone in she walked over to Sango and handed Shippo over to the Taijya and she turned to Souta…

"Can you go get mama for me please and keep gramps busy, I don't want him coming in here and flipping out on everyone"

"Yeah sis, I am sorry about earlier…please forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive; I know my kit and he is a handful when his curiosity kicks in, it could have just as easily happened when I was watching him or anyone else for that matter. The only important thing is he is ok now and that's all that matters now go and do as I ask"

"Sure Sis, hey do you want me to hide his ofuda's?"

"Kami Yes!!! I don't care if you burn them just as long as he can't put his hands on one while we have company! That is the absolute last thing we need today" mental images run rampit through Kagome's mind as she envisioned her grandfather running around the room screaming 'DEMON BE GONE' throwing useless paper all over everyone.

Souta turned and laced his fingers behind his head as he walked down the hall towards gramp's room. She turned and faced everyone motioning for them to take a seat. The one known as Hiei refused to sit and just leaned against the wall, with an utterly bored look on his visage. Her mother came into the room as well carrying a stack of ofudas in her hand and promptly hid them behind a large book on the bookshelf. As soon as everyone else was seated she turned to her mother.

"Mama, I know its kinda short notice but do you mind if we have a few more guests for dinner tonight? I believe our discussion is going to take us a while"

"It's no problem dear, in all honesty I prepared enough food for In… your other friend just incase he showed up a head of schedule… So there is enough food for a small army" Mrs. Higurashi stated almost slipping on Inu Yasha's existence or lack-there-of for the moment. She wasn't sure just how much of the truth her daughter planed on telling her cousin and his friends. She turned to go back to the kitchen giving a small nod and a smile to her daughter.

Everyone in the small living room watched the interaction between the Higurashi family. None with as much interest as Hiei and Kurama, Hiei stood in his corner looking almost as though he was dozing off from boredom but in actuality he was trying to use his Jagen eye to look into the mind of the young woman and her strange companions. Kurama and Youko were having their own internal debate on what exactly their youkai senses were picking up on

'_**RED! Do you feel that power? I want her Red…more than anything I have ever wanted something before…'**_

'_Youko…do you not grasp the fact that she could kill us if she wished, honestly you need to be thinking about the more important issues like why dose she have a kitsune kit and why is it she has those powers…HIEI Could you find out anything about her from their minds?'_

_/Hn…Fox she has a barrier around her mind…they all do she knows what I am trying to do I don't like this/_

Kagome's right eyebrow raised slightly as she felt the slight probing of her mind luckily she had perfected mind barriers, she quickly put a barrier around the minds of the others 'ha like I haven't seen that little trick before…don't need them to find out too much too soon until I know what I want to first'

"Well, how should I begin… I don't even know how to explain what has happened over the past six years in a way that you would believe without you trying to send me to the funny farm. First though I must ask two things from you, Bara…Yusuke… are your two friends truly trust worthy? No offence but this is my most precious and guarded secret"

"Kags, you know my honor code. I am not as trusting as you tend to be, I have trusted these two here with my life and that of our families on more than one occasion."

"OK Bara that's good enough for me, now for my second question for you and Yusuke if you don't mind…"

"Um sure Kags whatcha need to know?" Yusuke asked as Kagome shot him a determined look. Not good.

"Ok… Sooo why are you two hanging out with Demons?" Kagome asked so sweetly almost as if it was a perfectly normal question to ask some random guy on the street.

Her question floored both young men, even the two youkai in question were slightly surprised by her forwardness.

"wha..what are you tal talking about Kags…" Kuwabara stuttered

"Don't be silly Kaggy demons don't exist...*ha ha* You've been spending too much time with the old geezer did he hit you over the head or something" Yusuke tried to laugh off her question he was failing miserably to convince himself and her that he was being truthful.

"Yeah you're probably right, what am I thinking? Demons ha!*sigh* Oh by the way I am a fucking fairy princess! Seriously who the hell do you two think you are trying to lie to? You are a demon yourself Yusuke I am not stupid and Bara you have high levels of spirit energy, your friends there are demons the red head is both demon and human and the other is a mix of some kind… so drop the bull shit" Kagome was fuming. She went from sweet to down right dangerous in five seconds flat. Kuwabara and Yusuke leaned away from her as far as possible without getting up from their seats. Rule one when your cornered never make any sudden movements! Kurama and Hiei opened up their telepathic link

_/Hn. They think I am scary/_

_She has spirit; I would have never guessed one as innocent and pure as she could speak such language…_

_**Red see she is a woman worthy of our attention go and claim her!!!**_

Miroku and Sango just looked at each other with a knowing expression

"I do believe Lady Kagome has spent entirely too much time in the presence of Inu Yasha" Sango and Shippo just nodded in agreement to Miroku's observation.

_**ASK HER WHO INU YASHA IS!!!!!**_

"Onna, I believe we could ask you the same thing about you and your SON" Hiei decided to ask in retaliation to Kagome's question.

"*Humph* Shippo was an orphaned Kitsune, his father died to protect him and asked me to take care of him…final wish you know although I would have taken care of him anyway, I love this kit with all my heart and soul and would sooner die than to let anyone harm him… now quit avoiding my question I hate it when someone tries to lie to me and omission is lying" At this point Kagome had her hands upon her hips and the toe of her right foot was tapping against the floor in irritation.

Kurama leaned back against the sofa, contemplating what she just said about the young kit.

_It seems you were right Youko about the child's family, such a hard life for one so young…_

_**Of course I am right I am always right! For example Red she would make a good mother for my.. I mean our kits what are you waiting for go and claim her…if you wont I will do it my self!!!**_

_/Fox control your self or I will make it impossible for you to have young ones/_

* * *

A/N: Well here is chapter 5, I know it took me forever to get it out here. My muse is currently on strike so I am having issues moving the story along to where I thought it should be by now… I promise there will be comedy, a pairing will soon develop, and Inu Yasha will make an appearance shortly. Please remember to review, I really need the feedback, it would also help me to improve the story so you can enjoy it more!!! if you notice mistakes please let me know so I can correct them...I do not have a beta and I know I miss things


End file.
